


"gay culture is never having a New Years kiss"

by Natazz1011



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, New Year's Kiss, background lizzieg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natazz1011/pseuds/Natazz1011
Summary: inspired by this tumblr posthttp://vampireapologist.tumblr.com/post/181500240963/gay-culture-is-never-having-a-new-years-kiss-twoJosie accompanies Lizzie and MG to a NYE party, but she has no one to kiss as they ring in the new year. That is, until Lizzie and MG find someone for her.





	"gay culture is never having a New Years kiss"

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is, happy new year tho!! be gay, do crime!!!!!

Josie sighed, already annoyed by the bass vibrating in her skull, definitely not having drank enough yet to truly enjoy the party. She checked her phone again. Fifteen minutes to midnight. She peered at the line ahead of her, judging how much longer she has to wait to use the bathroom. Who ever decided that three stalls in a public place was enough? Way more people need to pee than that at all times. Whatever.

 

As Josie stewed in the restroom line, Lizzie and MG were cutting it loose on the dance floor, exhibiting their, if you ask them, fantastic moves. As they shimmied and shook, Lizzie had a thought. “Hey, Josie doesn’t have anyone to kiss at midnight, does she.” MG pondered that for a moment, shrugging carefully, “I’m assuming that you’re not implying that I kiss Josie, though if all parties consented I would because I’m a great friend, and a gentleman,” his girlfriend rolled her eyes, but he continued, “So what exactly did you have in mind?”

 

“Well, she’s pan, so she’ll have no problem kissing any hot person in here, we just have to find one who likes cute brunettes and isn’t crazy. And you’re correct, someone who is  _ not you _ . Although I trust you, you are  _ not _ kissing both me and my sister at midnight. That is one threesome I am  _ not _ having.”

 

Josie checked her phone again as the line shuffled forward. Ten minutes. She didn’t know why she was so nervous to be in and out of the bathroom in time, she’d already resigned to the fact that the only thing she was kissing as the clock struck was the rim of her champagne glass. She let her eyes graze the room as she waited in boredom, spotting her sister and MG by the bar, their hair unmistakable. But what really drew her attention was the pretty girl they were talking to.

 

“Listen up, Milton, I want only serious suggestions here, we only have,” she checked her phone, “Shit, twelve minutes to find some lips.” They both peered into the dancing crowd intently, searching for anyone who might fit the bill. “Hey, what about her at the bar?” Lizzie looked where MG was subtly pointing, spotting a brunette sipping on a drink. “Alone, that’s a good sign. Seems cute from this angle. And a denim jacket, she definitely likes girls. Nice job MG, well done.” The pair approached her, catching her attention as the sidled up next to her at the bar. “This is gonna sound weird, but are you kissing anyone at midnight?” She looked between them. “Why don’t you just kiss each other, because I’m all set.” MG shook his head and explained before she got up and left her seat, “No, no, not us, it’s her twin- she’s single.” She raised her eyebrow at that. “Your twin?” Lizzie nodded, knowing that they had her now. “Yes, though not identical, sorry to disappoint because yes, I’m gorgeous, but trust me, you won’t regret it.”

 

Josie hastily threw away the used paper towel and checked her phone once more- three minutes left. Perfect. She had just enough time to snag a glass of champagne from the waiters passing around trays and find her sister and MG. What she didn't expect when coming upon them was the brilliant blue eyes looking her up and down as she came into view. She caught herself doing the same thing, redirecting a questioning gaze to her sister.

 

“This is Hope-” Lizzie was interrupted by the eruption of cheers as the TV’s in the bar began counting down- 30, 29, 28…

 

MG leaned over to finish for her, “She’s bi! You can thank us later,” winking before turning to Lizzie as the countdown continued.

 

Josie held her hand out to Hope, who was also definitely blushing at their situation. “Hey, I’m Josie.” Hope shook her hand, a twinkle in her eye. “So I’ve heard. Your sister was very bent on finding someone for you, huh?”

 

Josie rolled her eyes and sighed at Lizzie’s antics, this not being the first time she tried to play matchmaker. “Like usual, she does these things without telling me. I get that this is weird, you know? You don’t have to actually kiss me or anything-”

 

10

 

A hand curled around Josie’s jaw.

 

9

 

“Honestly, I don’t mind Josie.”

 

8

 

“Sure, sure, me neither. Yeah.”

 

7

 

Josie shyly laid her hands on Hope’s shoulders.

 

6

 

Hope’s hands came around to hold Josie’s face.

 

5

 

4

 

3

 

They met each other’s eyes, a silent confirmation passing between them.

 

2

 

The pulled each other closer.

 

1

 

_ Fireworks _ .

 

Lizzie was surprised the next morning by the sound of tiptoes through her and Josie’s apartment, not expecting her to actually take the girl home. Good for her. She was about to roll back over for another hour of sleep when she heard- was that Josie? And was that the coffee machine? Ok, so not a walk of shame.

 

Lizzie debated interrupting their morning-after breakfast, but decided to let Josie enjoy it. She grabbed her phone and texted MG, something along the lines of “ _ josie’s liplock from last night is eating eggs on my couch, we did it babe _ ” A happy new year indeed.


End file.
